


Space in retrospect

by Kandai



Series: Space 'verse [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Estrangement, F/F, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Past Character Death, Temporary Character Death, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle ne peut être certaine que d'une chose : George ne serait pas fière d'elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space in retrospect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Paramount, Gene Rodenberry, J.J. Abrams.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en Décembre 2013.

** Space in retrospect **

 

En rétrospective, tout paraît douloureusement prévisible.

* * *

Le dernier appel de Jim l’a laissé plantée sur le sol avec le goût amer du familier dans la gorge, un appel dans lequel son second fils mentionne une nuit qu’il a passé bourré dans un bar à casser des nez – rien de très anormal – le capitaine Christopher Pike – rien qu’avec ce nom-là, elle a l’envie pressante de se plonger dans le coma éthylique le plus proche – et le fait qu’il est désormais cadet à l’Académie Starfleet depuis cinq mois et que si elle veut prendre de ses nouvelles, elle n’a qu’à l’appeler, son numéro reste le même depuis les quatre ans qu’elle s’en lave les mains.

Elle ricane, jette le communicateur de rage contre le mur du salon, ce qui lui un joli trou dans la tapisserie, et appelle Sam dès que sa crise de larmes a fait mine de se calmer un peu. Son aîné – son unique fils, lui rappelle cruellement la biologie – lui répond d’une voix traînante depuis le trou à lucioles dans lequel il rampe probablement :

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux, ma’, Jimmy a toujours été bien mieux sans nous.

Winona aimerait entendre autre chose que du sarcasme dans sa voix altérée par les drogues. Deux garçons, la vie lui a laissé, dont un qui n’est même pas le sien et curieusement, c’est le sien qui se révèle vouloir vivre sans avenir, sans promesses – juste des pilules colorées et la vague sécurité que lui, au moins, on l’enterrera sous une tombe faite à même le sol.

Il semblerait que la vie lui donnera raison : après tout, elle a décidé de refaire la sienne hors de l’espace et Jim semble bien déterminé à faire de la galaxie son propre monde. Le fils de deux capitaines, un lâche sur lequel elle crache avec allégresse et une héroïne dont elle n’a même pas pu conserver l’alliance – cela fait sens de savoir son cadet braquer son cap sur les étoiles, même si l’ironie qui lui mord les tripes a du poison dans les dents.

George doit bien rire, toute seule dans son soleil.

* * *

George Clarkson-Kirk est morte un dimanche.

Tout le monde s’en fout un peu, à dire vrai.

La presse a vomi pendant des années entières sur le sacrifice héroïque du capitaine suppléant, arrachée à son lit à peine son fils prématuré sorti de sa matrice et oh, combien son geste était brave et tragiquement altruiste, le nombre de vies que son sacrifice a sauvées, les derniers mots grandiloquents et remplis de déclarations aussi larmoyantes que gratuites – des conneries, un immonde ramassis de conneries, dira Winona, ce que Chris aurait certainement approuvé s’il avait eu les couilles de rester auprès d’elle mais ça, c’est un autre débat.

Personne ne parle de la grossesse qui a rendu George à moitié hystérique tout le temps, à un point tel que leur officier médical a dû la mettre sous un traitement qui lui donnait des humeurs moroses ; personne ne parle du moment où Chris a débarqué juste une semaine avant l’accouchement, les lèvres serrées parce qu’il a dû obtenir une permission spéciale qui risque de faire tache sur sa carrière mais George n’en a rien eu à fiche, elle a passé son temps à sangloter dans ses bras ; personne ne parle des nombreuses fois où sa femme a posé doucement son front contre son épaule après avoir rendu ses tripes et ses déjeuners inexistants, murmurant des petits riens de réconfort ; personne ne parle de la nuit entière que George a passée auprès de son bébé pas encore nommé, un bébé aux poumons fragiles qu’elle n’a même pas pu prendre dans les bras parce que Jimmy était trop sensible, une nuit que Chris a passée à somnoler contre la couveuse et pendant laquelle elle s’est contentée de serrer son épouse contre elle, à déposer des baisers et des larmes dans ses cheveux courts ; personne ne parle de Richard qui leur a passé des mains désolées dans les cheveux et de la détermination de George à fuir l’infirmerie, fuir le corps pâle de leur deuxième fils, fuir ce qu’elle avait perçu comme un échec dès le début.

Quand elle tente de rationaliser les sentiments qu’elle éprouve pour son plus jeune, tout remonte à cette minute où George, épuisée de veiller auprès de sa famille éclatée par la fatigue et le chagrin, s’est enfuie vers la passerelle, vingt-six minutes avant l’incident. Avec toute sa raison, elle pourrait comprendre la fatigue extrême, le désespoir, le mal-être que son épouse a dû ressentir à ce moment-là et le fait qu’elle se soit rendue sur le pont sans doute pour pouvoir parler à Richard, les non-dits et les conversations que ces maudits Romuliens ont coupées, toutes ces choses dont personne ne parle plus, Winona l’excuse la moitié du temps.

L’autre moitié, elle la passe à regarder Jim – James Tiberius Kirk – qui ressemble trop à sa mère pour que cela ne soit pas sans douleur et assez à son père pour que la rage ressurgisse aux moments les plus incongrus.

Ses frères, Frank et Samuel, n’ont jamais compris ni approuvé sa haine presque irrationnelle pour l’ultime chose que George lui a confiée ; c’est en partie une des raisons pour lesquelles elle a confié ce fils dont elle ne peut pas supporter la vue d’abord à Frank puis à Samuel, persuadée qu’à l’opposé de son dédain, il y avait l’amour à trouver. L’un comme l’autre, l’idée s’est avérée atroce à chaque fois : l’alcoolisme montant et les problèmes de tempérament de Frank puis le massacre de Tarsus IV se retournant contre elle et contre Jim à chaque fois. Il était bien trop tard quand Winona a décidé de reprendre le fils de George dans son giron et ses mots durs, les coups de poing lancés dans l’air froid, les regards vidés de tout sauf du triste mépris qu’il garde encore pour elle dans ses mauvais jours – l’excuse parfaite pour abandonner encore sous le prétexte de « J’ai essayé ». Ces mots se forment dans sa bouche comme un bouclier contre les jugements du monde et ça fait bien rire Sam.

Personne ne parle de ça, non plus. Tout le monde se fout de savoir comment elle n’a pas géré la mort héroïque de son épouse, comment elle a passé la moitié de sa vie à fuir ses deux fils et où ça les a menés : elle perdue dans une maison vide au milieu de l’Iowa, Sam pris si aisément dans son cycle de haine et Jimmy, l’orphelin Jimmy Kirk dont personne n’a jamais voulu, engagé dans la même flotte qui a mené sa mère à la mort. Jim Kirk, la tête tournée vers les étoiles.

On ne parle pas encore de ce fait là en particulier mais Winona a le pressentiment atroce que cela ne va pas tarder.

* * *

George est devenue une héroïne en douze minutes.

Jim met douze heures de son côté mais pour sa défense, il a sauvé des milliards de vie dans le processus. Ca a l’air de chipotages devant la perte énorme à laquelle la Fédération est confrontée – une planète tout entière, détruite par les mêmes Romuliens qui ont tué George il y a si longtemps, des millénaires de culture, d’histoire perdues par la folie d’un seul – mais pour Winona, ça lui fait l’effet d’un haut-le-cœur violent, comme si la main cruelle du destin s’amusait à lui presser ce qui lui reste de cœur assez violemment pour qu’elle en vomisse. Douloureux, écœurant, de la bile brûlante de regrets qui lui monte dans la gorge… c’est tout ce qu’elle garde en elle lorsqu’elle tente de contacter son fils, celui avec lequel elle n’a plus parlé depuis près de trois ans parce qu’elle n’en a pas eu envie.

Quel genre de mère fait ce genre de choses, dit-on et Winona approuve silencieusement parce qu’elle n’est la mère de Jim que par le nom, un nom qu’on lui a attribué par défaut et qu’elle n’a pas non plus envie de mériter, en tous cas pas pour Jim – George ne serait pas fière d’elle mais George aurait peut-être dû y repenser à deux fois avant de ne laisser derrière elle que des débris de métal en fusion.

Jim hoche brièvement la tête de l’autre côté de la communication, raccroche au bout de trois minutes en promettant à mi-voix de rappeler plus tard. Prévisible, en rétrospective, mais pas moins douloureux pour autant. Chris la contacte à son tour quelques semaines après la destruction de Vulcain ; cette fois, c’est Winona qui prend sur elle pour ne pas exploser à la figure de l’homme qui les a abandonnés. Ils parlent rapidement, de Jim, un peu de Sam – elle dévie le sujet avec diligence avant de s’énerver – encore de Jim, de Jim à l’Académie, de Jim à qui ils comptent donner le poste de capitaine, de Nero, de Jim qui a vengé sa mère et finalement…

— Je lui ai dit, Winona.

Elle est assez maligne pour éviter de demander ce qu’il a dit ou fait parce qu’elle n’est pas conne, qu’elle connaît encore les rêves de George par cœur : celui-là fait définitivement partie de la liste des non-achevés. Elle veut crier au visage de cet homme épuisé, de quel droit parce qu’il l’a laissée, a laissé Sam et Jim, s’est caché dans les étoiles – mais ce serait se foutre de la charité parce qu’elle a tenu à peine cinq ans avant de trouver son refuge dans l’immense vide, si près de George. Alors, Winona en est réduite à soupirer longuement.

— Comment l’a-t-il pris ?

Le soupir de Pike fait écho au sien. Elle n’a pas besoin d’en savoir plus, vraiment. Il lui faut moins de deux minutes pour terminer cette conversation gênante, ouvrir le placard et vider la moindre bouteille qui a le malheur de lui tomber sous la main.

Au moins, quand elle s’endort saoule, elle fait moins de cauchemars.

* * *

Elle admet avec réluctance qu’elle a contribué à creuser le fossé entre ses enfants à l’époque.

Cela remonte à, oh si tôt dans leur histoire, George était encore vivante et se ridiculisait pendant tout un temps avec ses simagrées de vouloir un enfant pour elle parce qu’elle s’est toujours sentie coupable de ne pas avoir un service trois-pièces entre les jambes. Mais George ne supporte pas l’idée de toucher un homme – pas comme Winona qui n’a pas volé une réputation d’allumeuse dans son lycée à l’époque – donc George demande au seul mec qu’elle aime assez fort pour que l’idée d’avoir un enfant de lui ne la fasse pas vomir, elle demande à son meilleur ami qui a le béguin pour elle depuis, genre toujours et Win’ doit se retenir de leur donner des baffes parce que son épouse est une sale gosse naïve, Chris est un idiot plus têtu qu’un rocher et ils se font du mal rien qu’à s’ignorer si librement.

Il lui a suffit d’une bouteille pour calmer Chris, un coup de fil pour réveiller George et les deux amis étaient réconciliés en trois nuits. L’expérience a toujours été étrange, pleine d’une futilité inexplicable, presque comme si elle avait pris la peine de reboucher le Grand Canyon – elle admet pourtant avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement lorsque le ventre de George s’était finalement arrondi.

Il n’empêche, elle a toujours vécu la grossesse de George comme quelque chose d’étrangement autre, un évènement détaché auquel elle n’était pas censée activement participer. Sa femme l’avait poussée à assister aux échographies, à assister à des réunions prénatales, sous le prétexte de « tisser des liens entre elle et le bébé ». Même après des années, Winona avoue qu’elle n’y a jamais vu d’intérêt – peu importe le fait que George ait assisté à tous les rendez-vous qu’elle avait pris quand elle était enceinte de Sam mais la situation a toujours été… différente. Jim est le fils que George voulait par-dessus tout mais Sam… Sam est son petit garçon à elle.

Ce n’est pas qu’elle préfère Sam à Jim ou encore qu’elle ne considère pas que ce dernier est réellement son fils, rien de tout cela : elle se sent juste beaucoup plus éloignée du plus jeune de ses garçons, comme un parent étranger qui ne saurait qu’en faire après la mort de George. Que Jim soit le portrait craché de sa mère n’a jamais rien arrangé alors elle a pris avec elle les morceaux de son cœur blessé pour s’enfuir le plus loin possible des yeux perçants de sa défunte épouse. Elle a creusé la brèche et s’y est enterrée.

Winona n’en est pas fière mais c’est aussi de la faute de George. George qui l’a laissée toute seule pour affronter la vraie vie, qui n’a même pas eu la décence de voir son fils grandir, qui a légué à Jim ses stupides yeux bleus et ses stupides cheveux blonds et son caractère de petite fille timide. La veuve a parfois envie de tout casser lorsque son plus jeune la fixe avec ses grands yeux effrayés alors elle cesse de regarder.

Bien sûr, lorsque Jim s’enrôle dans Starfleet, ça sonne un peu comme « je te l’avais bien dit » et « c’était prévisible ».

Et en rétrospective, oui, ça le devient.

* * *

C’est Sam qui l’appelle quand Jim devient un héros.

Elle a revu le vaisseau de cauchemar, les salopards qui ont tué George – sa George, elle sourit toujours dans ses souvenirs, c’est incroyable – sur toutes les chaînes de nouvelles et elle n’a plus qu’une envie : prendre tout ce qu’elle peut et arracher les yeux de ce bâtard de Romulien – Nero, ils disent sur l’holo-net – avec ses propres ongles. Comme la planète est en alerte rouge, elle ne peut pas faire ça et attend sa mort avec cynisme ; puis, quand celle-ci manque encore le rendez-vous, boit jusqu’à ne plus se souvenir de son propre prénom.

Elle se réveille avec une cinquantaine de mails dans sa boîte et Sam à l’autre bout du combiné, qui lui hurle :

— Ma’, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Allume ta TV, regarde, c’est sur toutes les chaînes !

— Buh ? gargouille-t-elle, à peine réveillé, son élan coupé par la nausée du lendemain.

— C’est Jim, Ma’ ! s’énerve Sam sans attendre de réponse. C’est Jim, il a sauvé la Terre, il a… mon dieu, regarde ça !

Elle allume sa TV et regarde, comme hors d’elle-même, le visage de son plus jeune fils – le fils de George, bon sang – sur toutes les chaînes, entouré de mentions héroïques, d’or et de noir, de gros titres qui crient « LE FILS DE GEORGE KIRK ». Soudain, Winona se retrouve à ne pas quitter son cadet des yeux, à dévorer chaque détail des traits de son benjamin, des traits qu’elle a passé une vie entière à ignorer : les pommettes osseuses qui ne peuvent appartenir qu’à Chris, les yeux clairs de George, le nez un peu rehaussé, la façon dont son regard tombe parfois dans le coin supérieur droit de son œil, les quelques taches de rousseur dues à l’exposition du soleil… C’est un étranger qu’elle observe mais comme fabriqué à partir de détails dont elle se souvient, l’inconnu né du connu.

Winona regrette cet inconnu, tout à coup. Elle essaie de le contacter dès qu’elle est certaine qu’il a remis les pieds sur Terre – aller jusqu’à San Francisco aurait sans doute fait une scène qu’aucun des deux ne veut – mais ses essais rencontrent un mur obstiné de néant.

Il lui faut deux semaines, des ficelles bien tirées et de multiples tentatives pour enfin entendre une voix grommeler à l’autre bout du combiné.

— Bon dieu, ça a intérêt à être important parce que sinon, vous allez regretter de m’avoir faire perdu mon temps.

Un homme mais définitivement pas son fils. Un instant, elle se demande si Jonatan ne lui a pas donné un faux numéro pour qu’elle arrête de l’appeler incessamment, ce qu’elle comprend… difficilement, toutefois. Il n’y a rien de mal à tenter sa chance.

— Je veux parler à Jim Kirk.

La voix inconnue pousse un juron étouffé.

— Il dort. Et il va continuer à dormir parce que ça fait trois nuits de suite qu’il « oublie » de le faire, alors à moins qu’il y ait une catastrophe interplanétaire sur le point de se produire, vous rappellerez plus tard. Vous êtes qui, au fait ?

Au moins, c’est le bon numéro. Winona retient un soupir. Reste à identifier son interlocuteur et elle pressent déjà que ça risque de ne pas être une partie de plaisir.

— La mère de Jim, réplique-t-elle avec sécheresse. Et vous-même ?

La voix reste silencieuse un instant ; quand l’homme reprend, il n’y a plus aucune trace de l’agacement qui y était quelques secondes plus tôt. A la place, une froideur polaire y règne, subtil mélange entre un mépris peu habilement déguisé et une rage brûlante. Winona grimace de son côté : qui que puisse être ce type, il la déteste visiblement.

— On peut dire que je suis son compagnon.

Elle en lâche presque son communicateur.

Jim ? Le gamin avec des problèmes plus gros que tout Riverside réuni, qui déteste ne serait-ce que la notion d’engagement et de monogamie, Jim dont elle pourrait dresser un tableau de ses conquêtes toute la nuit durant et ne jamais arriver au bout avant le matin, ce Jim-là… un compagnon ? Sam a toujours été le plus romantique des deux – et encore, sans compter comment il a si bien géré la mort d’Aurelan – mais Jim n’a jamais eu de problèmes à dissimuler son mépris pour les choses du cœur, sans doute lassé de voir l’amour détruire sa famille. Son cadet a toujours préféré étaler ses conquêtes sans y faire attention, un comportement dont elle s’est toujours un peu blâmée mais… un compagnon ?

Sans faire attention, Winona pouffe.

Mauvaise idée, apparemment, parce que la voix ricane de son côté – un mauvais ricanement, moqueur et un peu cruel. Rien qu’elle ne mérite pas, elle en a conscience.

— Bizarre, je me suis toujours demandé comment vous réagiriez s’il vous annonçait qu’il est dans une relation stable depuis un an. Jim a pensé que vous ne le prendriez pas au sérieux. C’est triste à dire mais je crois qu’il a gagné son pari.

Son incrédulité retombe bien vite face à la remarque sarcastique. Elle ne sait pas qui est réellement ce type – parce que Jim, un compagnon, c’est ridicule – mais il n’est pas dit qu’elle se laissera parler ainsi sans rien faire.

— Je connais mon fils, monsieur, et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que sa relation la plus longue a duré deux semaines. Est-il fidèle, au moins ? Avouez, si vous le connaissiez réellement, vous sauriez ce genre de choses.

C’est au tour de la voix à l’autre bout du fil de ricaner, amère et froide, un son dégueulasse qu’elle n’apprécie vraiment pas.

— C’est riche venant de la femme qui n’a jamais pris la peine de lui passer un coup de fil.

— J’étais… commence-t-elle pour se justifier avant de refermer la bouche.

Elle n’a pas d’excuse et elle ne lui fera pas le plaisir de lui en chercher. C’est entre Jim et elle.

— Je veux lui parler.

Elle peut presque deviner l’homme derrière l’appareil cogiter, sans doute pris entre l’envie de raccrocher violemment et celle de se montrer compatissant. Il doit opter pour un entre-deux car avant d’interrompre la communication, il lui laisse un sec :

— Je lui dirais que vous avez appelé.

Un-zéro, balle au centre. Au moins, elle aura essayé.

* * *

Reconstruire des relations prend du temps et de la patience. Reconstruire une relation avec un fils dont on s’est lavé les mains depuis des années est un parcours du combattant avec des mines piégées dans tous les coins, des bombes à retardement glissées dans les bottes et une cible lumineuse peinte sur le dos.

Pour sa défense, Winona ne s’en sort pas trop mal.

Elle appelle Jim une fois par mois pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Leurs conversations sont brèves, maladroites et terminent parfois sur des engueulades à moitié avortées mais c’est somme toute normal lorsqu’on garde tellement de rancœur pour l’autre. Elle lui envoie quelques messages en différé, lui parle de tout et de rien, de ce qu’elle fait, demande comment va son équipage, lui donne des nouvelles de Sam lorsqu’il est de bonne humeur. Il y répond avec courtoisie, sans donner de détails mais sans la raideur du début.

Elle tombe malade, une fois ; deux semaines à garder le lit et elle manque la date de leur appel mensuel. Il faut attendre le mois prochain – Starfleet ne plie pas ses règlements aussi aisément – pour qu’elle voie de son fils froncé par une frustration résignée.

— Tu n’as pas appelé la dernière fois, dit-il en guise de bonjour.

— J’étais couchée avec 39 de fièvre, tu m’excuseras, répond-elle avec patience.

— Je… Je sais, marmonne Jim, un rouge vaguement honteux colorant ses joues. Sam me l’a dit.

Winona soupire. Elle n’a aucune idée de comment Sam a réussi à se débrouiller pour obtenir le numéro de son frère mais il y a une raison pour laquelle elle se charge de jouer les intermédiaires entre ses deux garçons, raison qui n’a rien à voir avec son égoïsme, sa fierté mal placée ou son chagrin. La mère grimace.

— Et ça s’est passé comment ?

Jim hausse les épaules, peu sûr de lui.

— Plutôt bien pour quelqu’un auquel je n’ai plus parlé depuis des années.

Personne n’est mort, donc. C’est une bonne nouvelle – la première depuis longtemps. Jim a l’air un peu confus devant son manque de réaction ; au moins, le sourire a repris sa place sur son visage toujours aussi juvénile. Il ressemble à George, c’est une réalité à laquelle il est impossible d’échapper, mais il a le sourire de son père.

— Tu lui ressembles, s’entend-elle dire, presque comme dans un rêve.

— A George ? réplique son fils avec sarcasme. Il déteste la moindre mention qu’elle peut faire de sa mère, peut-être à juste titre puisqu’il a vécu si longtemps dans son fantôme. Winona hoche doucement la tête, laisse un sourire triste gagner ses lèvres. Chris ne lui a plus reparlé depuis son aveu et c’est sans doute une bonne chose – après tout ce temps, elle ne saurait pas quoi lui dire. Il y a fort à parier que lui non plus.

— A ton père, corrige-t-elle doucement.

Jim cligne des yeux, se renfrogne.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu as eu raison à son sujet, ‘ma. C’est un lâche. Pas eu les couilles de me le dire en face.

— Oh, chéri, se désole la mère. Expliquer ce qui a existé entre ta mère, Chris et moi serait plus difficile que de comprendre comment Nero a réussi à défier l’espace-temps pour revenir se mettre juste devant le _Kelvin_ et crois-moi, j’en sais quelque chose…

— C’était… je veux dire, c’était mutuel ? demande son garçon, soudain timide. Entre vous trois ? Est-ce que toi aussi, tu… ? Enfin, je veux dire…

Winona ricane brièvement devant sa gêne mais il n’y a aucune joie dans son sourire. S’il n’y a que ça, cette dernière semble avoir rendu prématurément l’âme.

Elle et Christopher Pike ? Quelle blague. Tout ce qui a vécu entre lui et George puait la convenance des mariages arrangés, des amours ridiculement forcés pour l’idéal de l’amour même : Chris avait toujours macéré dans son attraction à sens unique et George n’avait jamais eu assez de confiance en elle-même pour s’assumer pleinement – pourquoi tu n’as pas peur, et si on nous voyait, Win’, et si les gens se mettaient à parler – quelque chose que Winona a toujours eu le mauvais goût de ne pas lui reprocher.

Mais aurait-elle tant aimé sa femme si celle-ci n’avait pas baigné dans sa réserve, dans son désir vital de s’échapper, dans ses rêves follement ambitieux de construire un monde meilleur ? George Kirk avait été une idéaliste, convaincue que les étoiles détenaient la réponse à ses interrogations ferventes – un rêve naïf peut-être, mais si puissant que Winona s’était laissé tenter à son tour, s’était vue vivre dans ces mondes que George était la seule à pouvoir faire exister.

Et George est morte un dimanche, au milieu de ces étoiles qu’elle a aimé plus qu’elle-même.

— Oh, non, non, heureusement.

Elle ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

* * *

Les dernières nouvelles que Jim lui laisse sont éparses, écourtées par une sécheresse familière. Quoi que Jim soit en train de faire là-haut, il n’a guère le temps pour l’écouter se lamenter. Qu’à cela ne tienne – Winona est patiente. Elle attendra que son imbécile de fils se décide à l’appeler.

Sauf s’il meurt avant.

* * *

Chris meurt et Jim aussi.

Ce dernier revient de la mort en relativement bonne santé. Winona n’a pas accès à tous les détails et il est évident, rien qu’à voir l’air meurtrier que lui lance Leonard McCoy – le fameux « compagnon » de Jim – qu’elle n’est pas la bienvenue à l’Hôpital aussi, elle se contente de laisser une carte de prompt rétablissement, d’embrasser le front de son fils et de sortir en fixant le docteur dans les yeux. Il a la décence de paraître troublé par son contrôle ; elle se retient de ricaner. Elle a hâte que Jim la présente enfin à son amant, même si ça a plus l’air d’un vœu irréalisable de sa part pour le moment. Son fils n’a jamais souhaité aborder le sujet en sa présence.

Elle assiste à l’enterrement de Christopher Pike, habillée de noir et de mauve, debout dans un coin de la foule. Pas qu’ils soient nombreux à s’être déplacés – Starfleet est à peine en train de se reconstruire et une plus grande cérémonie sera donnée en hommage aux victimes du crash de la Vengeance – mais elle ignorait sa famille si nombreuse. Deux sœurs, une ribambelle de cousins en pleurs, des parents éloignés qui ont l’air de s’ennuyer sans y toucher. La cadette des Pike – Jenny ? – ressemble particulièrement à Chris – à Jim, qu’elle ne peut même pas visiter sans fondre en larmes, sans penser _George, George, George_ et c’est stupide, non ? Elle ne peut même pas en vouloir à McCoy parce qu’il a _raison_ de la tenir éloignée, bordel, et rester loin, c’est encore ce qu’elle fait de mieux, non ?

Ce soir, elle s’en fout, elle se saoulera jusqu’à ne plus rien ressentir. Elle ne regrette même pas quand elle se lève le lendemain avec la mère de toutes les gueules de bois sur le coin du nez.

L’univers a la sale manie de se foutre méchamment de sa gueule

* * *

Jim l’appelle un bon mois après la débâcle de San Francisco, la voix rauque de sanglots fraîchement versés, l’air sombre et solennel. Pendant un moment, aucun des deux n’ose rompre le silence fragile, trop surpris de voir l’autre sur l’écran de réponse.

— J’ai reçu ta carte, tente-t-il.

— Hum. J’ai voulu te rendre visite mais ton copain m’a bien fait comprendre que je n’étais pas la bienvenue.

— Je sais. Désolé pour ça, ment Jim. Il n’a pas du tout l’air désolé. Winona hausse les épaules, les nerfs en pelote.

— T’excuse pas. C’était prévisible. Je voulais juste… je voulais savoir si tout allait bien. Te voir en chair et en os, tout ça. Tu étais _mort_ , Jimmy et je… Tu m’as fait tellement peur, j’ai cru que…

Winona ravale bravement ses larmes. Elle ne met pas de mots sur ce qu’elle a cru, sur les pensées qui se bousculent dans sa tête depuis un mois. Elle préfère se taire parce qu’elle risque de dire George, sinon, et de dire ensuite adieu à tout ce qu’elle tente de reconstruire depuis un an. Jim n’est pas sa mère ni son père et si elle comprend un tant soit peu le chagrin qui règne sur ses traits, mentionner l’un et l’autre serait une grave erreur de sa part.

— Je sais, ‘ma, soupire son capitaine de fils. Je ne t’en veux pas.

Il sait. Il comprend. Winona baisse la tête et expire longuement, tremblante. Merci, gracieuses étoiles, pour ces petites victoires.

— Maman, reprend-il avec sa gravité toute nouvelle. Tu es consciente que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que Starfleet te contactera pour signaler que je suis blessé, porté disparu ou mort ?

Évidemment qu’elle se rend compte. Son fils, son courageux, naïf, innocent garçon qui a pris les rêves de George pour les faire siens sans le moindre scrupule, son fils cadet dont elle a fui le regard toute sa vie parce qu’elle connaît le danger des rêves qui y vivent, son Jimmy est le digne fils de sa mère. Winona l’a toujours su. Il n’y a pas d’autre issue possible.

Cela ne veut pas dire qu’elle ne rejette pas l’idée de toutes ses forces.

— Bien sûr, répond-elle avec amertume. Tu es capitaine, chéri. Le meilleur de tous. Je sais tout ça.

Elle a connu trois capitaines et ils sont morts tous les trois de mort violente. Connaissant son fils, l’espoir de le voir atteindre ses quarante ans diminue un peu plus chaque jour. Winona a depuis longtemps réalisé qu’elle devra se contenter de prendre la pelle pour creuser les tombes des gens qu’elle aime : George, Chris, Samuel, Sam, Jim… Bientôt, elle restera seule avec sa seule misère pour se noyer.

— ‘Ma, ose Jim, visiblement peiné par son défaitisme.

— Est-ce que tu es heureux, au moins ? demande-t-elle, l’envie furieuse de boire un verre sur la langue. Si le destin doit écourter la vie de son fils, qu’on lui laisse au moins ce petit miracle. Winona est prête à avaler sa fierté, à ramper à plat ventre sur le sol, à admettre son amour et toutes les fautes du monde, s’il le faut.

Les traits si durs, si sinistres de Jim s’adoucissent.

— Oh, ‘ma, ne pleure pas. Je suis heureux, je t’assure, plus heureux que j’ai cru pouvoir l’être un jour et je… je t’aime aussi, tu sais.

Hein ? Comment ça, il l’aime au… ?

Oh. _Oh_.

— Je sais tout ça, chéri, ment sa mère avec un sourire humide, sourire qu’il lui rend timidement à l’autre bout de l’écran. Ce n’est guère le moment de se répandre en confessions embarrassantes alors que son fils revient juste de la mort, ils viennent d’enterrer son père, le fantôme de George plane toujours au-dessus d’eux et ils ont des tas d’autres choses à se dire – Samuel, Tarsus, Frank, Leonard – mais au moins, c’est un début.

Et en rétrospective, c’est tout ce qui compte pour elle.


End file.
